Personality Swap
by Kirityu Ryukaro
Summary: This is why you don't let Midoriya and Bakugou out of the school without supervision. They bring chaos everywhere. Monoma is freaked out. Shinsou is traumatised. The entire class is just confused. Aizawa and Yamada are not amused.


**Ok. This is a rewrite of my first version of the story...**

* * *

It was complete and utter chaos.

The day had started out normally.

They had all moved into the dorms comfortably, but Mitsuki and Inko had requested a few more days to stay with their kids, so Bakugou and Midoriya had gone home over the weekend and would be staying in the dorms once they got back to school.

Apparently, Midoriya being the problem child he was, and Bakugou being an explosive bomb that attacked anyone that would offend him, they had run into a problem.

How big the problem was, Aizawa didn't know.

Midoriya had already contacted Uraraka earlier, saying that they had run into a villain. Neither of them recognised it, and since they didn't have their provisional licences yet, he had to forcefully pull Bakugou, who had been screeching bloody murder, away attacking the villain, who had released a blast of smoke before disappearing. Several pro heroes and the police had arrived, and they had to take their statements, resulting in them being late.

That being said, since both of them were usually really early to school, the villain appearing and being questioned at the police station, resulted in them being a few minutes late to school.

Aizawa didn't care. It was neither of their faults (for one), they had followed the rules, neither of them had gotten hurt, and they had a valid reason. He did think he should suggest Bakugou getting counselling, shouting "DIE" all the time is not normal, even for an explosive teen with an equally explosive quirk to match. Plus, Yagi had also texted him, telling him about the event, since he was at the scene.

Apparently, according to him, Midoriya had begged him to tell the homeroom teacher in case of detention or expulsion, and forced him to text instead of turning into his hero form and just carting them off the school directly. Aizawa did appreciate the heads up, though it seemed that Midoriya was still not over that tactical ruse from last week and was too nice, too worried, too needy about wanting to help anyone and not getting into trouble.

"Uh… sorry…. we're late…" Bakugou's voice rang.

Aizawa sighed, and was about to tell them that it was fine before he froze. _Bakugou's voice?!_

Everyone froze up, and turned to the door.

For some reason, Bakugou had his uniform done up perfectly. His pants were pulled up all the way, the belt done properly, and all the buttons were buttoned up. Hell, even the tie was done perfectly, and Iida himself knew how many times he had to threaten the boy to even wear his tie in the first place, and was blanching at how perfect Bakugou's uniform was. It was good and all…. but it was so unnatural.

On the other hand, Midoriya had a very disheveled appearance. His uniform was crumpled and unbuttoned, his pants were sagging and his tie was sticking out of his pocket.

"Are you okay, Bakugou?" Iida stammered out.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Bakugou replied, rubbing his head sheepishly in a very Midoriya-like matter.

"Bakubro! You don't look so hot, bro!" Kirishima yelled.

Bakugou was trembling. Bakugou was trembling. From all the attention.

He gave a small "EEP!" and bumped into Midoriya, who had a scowl on his face.

"Tch. Get out of my way, Kacchan." Midoriya, who was standing behind Bakugou, snapped, pushing the taller boy aside before striding to his desk. He plopoed his bag on the ground and leaned back on his chair, before lifting his legs onto the table, and glared at everyone, "What are you looking at, extras?!"

"Midoriya! Don't put your feet on the desk! Iida unintentionally yelled as he robotically chopped his arms about.

"Nah. Don't feel like it. Stop bothering me." Midoriya retorted.

"Don't you think it's rude to everyone that used the desk before and those tho made the desk?" Iida asked, completely taken aback by Midoriya's attitude.

"Nope. It's just a table. What the fuck do you want from me, fucking Glasses?!" Midoriya spat, before letting out a smirk.

Aoyama, Ojiro and Koda were just staring at Midoriya in complete disbelief, as if they couldn't believe what they had just seen. Mineta was just staring at them, utterly confused at the hundred and eighty degree change. Midoriya was a timid, but overly helpful, and polite boy. He did displaying being insecure and more reserved, but that was usually around Bakugou, probably from how the boy used to treat Midoriya before.

Todoroki's jaw had dropped. The silly little green bean had told him that Bakugou was mean, very mean to him before, and he was fine with it cause it made Bakugou feel better about himself. Stupid selfless idiot. But now... he was acting like Bakugou himself.

Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero were trying to convince the poor shaking Bakugou to enter the classroom, and he had started mumbling out loud about the pros and cons of his explosion quirk over Midoriya's strength enhancing. That was even weirder, Bakugou was kind and polite. He wasn't running around, screaming bloody murder, he was downright shy at the attention as the Bakugang finally managed to coax him to enter the classroom.

Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Hagakure, and Uraraka had stared at both Midoriya and Bakugou, before discussing between themselves. Sato, Shoji and Tokoyami were staring bewildered between the two late comers, with even Dark Shadow coming out squacking in confusion.

"Sensei... I think they swapped personalities… where they hit by a quirk?" Yaoyorozu sighed.

Aizawa nodded blankly. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with the two swapped students, and it was most likely the villain they had run into that morning, since Midoriya was still polite in his text to Uraraka. He figured that he should get them to see Recovery Girl, but he had two problems.

Mainly because Recovery Girl could heal wounds and stuff and neither student was injured. He doubted that Recovery Girl would know how to fix it. If it was a quirk, they either had to wait for it to wear off (Hopefully not long. Bakugou _smiling timidly_ just seemed weird.) or they would have to find the perpetrator and either cuff him or get him to temporarily release the quirk.

The second one was a bigger problem. Midoriya. Before, Midoriya had always kept a close eye on his power usage of One for All. However, combined with Bakugou's explosive personality to ... get angry at almost everything, he had no idea if Midoriya might take offence to anything he said before breaking his arms and demolishing the school.

He sighed. Maybe Yagi would take care of this mess. After all, both boys were major fans of All Might (Midoriya's fanboying over every teacher was normal, but not even Bakugou could hold in the glint of excitement in his eyes as he interacted with the Number 1 Hero.) And he was probably going have to get someone to warn Class 1-B and Shinsou, or do it himself. Monoma had a tendency to annoy 1-A and Shinsou was pretty good friends with Midoriya… well… the normal one, not the Bakugou-personality one.

* * *

**This is going to be really messy XD**


End file.
